


have you heard of day three hell

by perennials



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Interactive Fiction, spring high, you get to control hinata shouyou's life but at the same time not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: 1. Here's what happens to Hinata Shouyou.2. Here's what you can do about it.3. Here's what you can't.(An interactive Twine fic.)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	have you heard of day three hell

**Author's Note:**

> choose your own adventure games in the holy year of 2020? more likely than you think!
> 
> spoilers for the entire spring high. philome died on us so this is hosted on itchi.io. you can click the link and run the game without downloading anything since it's just a bunch of html, but i would HIGHLY recommend you play it on desktop. the text is fucking gigantic on mobile. it's awful

[ **have you heard of day three hell** ](https://corpsentry.itch.io/have-you-heard-of-day-three-hell)

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nikiforcvs) or [tumblr](http://corpsentry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> congratulations if u made it to the end. this is incredibly niche so i'm expecting 2 people and a rock to see it-- if you are either of the two people or the rock then i love you. please take some flowers  
> some thoughts: i always wanted to do a cyoa fic! i also read the last 60 chapters of haikyuu in one sitting earlier last month and bawled my eyes out when hinata got yeeted out of the match; it hit me so hard after all those years of secretly thinking "they're just going to win the spring high, aren't they" because i was 1) 15 and 2) a fucking idiot. i thought to myself: how must hinata have felt about that? how did he deal with the day after, and the days after those? we never really got to see the aftermath of that match, although granted it would have been incredibly hard to describe- the next thing we knew we were in brazil and all of the characters were older than me again. so i decided to do something with that  
> at the end of the day, i don't think hinata regrets anything. he's made being okay his norm, yanno? he's a fighter. so this fic is a love letter to you guys as well: you're all fighters. keep fighting the good fight. i've gotcha  
> thanks for dropping by. let me know what you thought, i'd love to hear from you
> 
> have a good one
> 
> (p.s. if you get stuck anywhere try hovering over the punctuation)


End file.
